1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information providing method, a delivering apparatus, and a delivering method for delivering content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcast corresponding to the MPEG2 (Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 2) system, bands (channels) assigned to individual contents are pre-designated. A content provider creates a transmission schedule for a content with a pre-designated band and provides the content under the total control of a broadcasting station as a delivering device for each channel. As the number of channels of the digital broadcast increases, the number of content providers increases. In addition, the provided contents are diversified and the content providers are distributed.
Thus, conventionally, bands, broadcast time, and so forth assigned to contents are totally managed. Thus, a content provider can not select a transmission band, transmission time, and a transmission path by his or her preference. For example, when a content provider transmits a content through a particular channel, he or she should request the broadcasting station that manages the channel to reserve designated transmission band and time for the content.
In the environment that the number of content providers increases and they are distributed, when the broadcasting station side totally manages transmission bands and transmission time for contents, the flexibility of transmission bands and transmission time for contents is lost. A content provider may want to deliver a content with his or her convenient band and time from view points of the provided content, expected number of audiences, the cost, and so forth. However, the conventional content delivering system cannot satisfy the needs of content providers.
Thus, it is preferred to allow a content provider to easily designate a delivery condition. However, since a delivery condition cannot be exclusively designated, the operation for designating the delivery condition may become complicated. In addition, the delivery condition cannot be effectively designated.